The Lying Game
by Soph M21
Summary: Mentiras, mentiras y más meniras. Todos hemos dicho más de alguna. A veces mentimos a los demás, y otras a nosotros mismos. Son los pequeños juegos inocentes de la vida. Pero si quieres un consejo, no juegues con los sentimientos de las personas, no sabes si saben jugar mejor que tú.
1. Chapter 1

Nada de lo que veía reflejado en el espejo le gustaba, absolutamente nada. Se había convertido en una persona fría, antipática y orgullosa, todo gracias a él, a su hermano. La convivencia con Itachi no había sido sencilla después de la muerte de sus padres, menos aún cuando había tenido que encargarse de su hermano, asumiendo las responsabilidades de este, más las de él.

Tenía la mirada fija en el espejo, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Cuando volvió en si se lavó la cara con el agua fría del lavamanos y volvió a la realidad. Se vistió con su uniforme como cada mañana, este consistía en un polo de color blanco con el escudo del colegio, pantalón negro y zapatos al gusto, más una sudadera de color azul para los hombres. Cuando bajó ya tenía el desayuno puesto sobre la mesa, pero lo que vio no se le antojó.

Rina, ya sabes que no me gusta lo dulce, ¿qué quiere decir esto?

Perdona, pero debes tener fuerzas para acoplarte de nuevo al colegio, la fruta contiene muchas vitaminas.

Confórmate con hacer tu trabajo, ya sabes lo que me gusta y lo que no. Espero que mañana seas más eficiente. Me voy, llego tarde.

Disculpa Sasuke, no volverá a ocurrir. Que tengas un lindo día.

No debería estar atendiendo la floristería, debería estar eligiendo un peinado para causar buena impresión el primer día.

¿Qué impresión, si ya conoces a todos tus compañeros?

Ese no es el punto mamá, lo importante aquí es que esto es una sobre explotación, me prometisteis que no trabajaría en la floristería cuando comenzara el curso, pero mírame, ya haciendo con estas flores que me aprisionan a atender a unos clientes que no llegan.

No seas dramática, sabes perfectamente porque estás aquí. Espero que esto te sirva de lección, para que no vuelvas a quedarte hablando hasta la madrugada con Tenten.

Oh, no sabía que te habías dado cuenta.

¿Esa es tu mejor respuesta?

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre que indicaba que un cliente entraba, la cual era una de las más íntima amigas de Ino.

¡Hinata!- Corearon madre e hija.

La recién llegada era una de las mejores amigas de Ino desde hace unos años. La madre de Ino le tenía mucho cariño por lo educada que era, además, la veía como una buena influencia para su hija.

Hinata era como una muñeca de porcelana, delicada y encantadora. El pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura desde hace ya unos veranos por petición de Ino, quien siempre intentaba que explotara su belleza natural. Lo que más destacaba de Hinata, eran sus ojos, que transmitían calma y serenidad. Se sorprendió al ver que esta vez los había delineado. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, muy alta, al gusto de Hinata, atada con un lazo de color azul marino.

Llevaba la falda del uniforme un poco más alta que de costumbre, pero seguía con el polo por dentro de la falda, las medias le tapaban las rodillas, y sus zapatos estaban tan limpios que podías verte reflejado en ellos. Aún con el calor de los últimos días de verano, llevaba la sudadera granate completamente cerrada.

Durante el verano Ino no había visto a Hinata, se alegro al ver que las vacaciones le habían sentado tan bien. Hinata era una persona tímida, y al percibir esos cambios no muy drásticos en ella, supo en seguida era algo que le había costado, pero significaba que ahora, estaba más segura de sí misma, necesitaba saber que había pasado durante las vacaciones, con todo lujo de detalles. Estaba tan contenta que no pudo contenerse y se dirigió hacia su amiga. Hinata extendió sus brazos para recibir el abrazo que duró unos minutos mientras se decían lo mucho que se habían extrañado. La Sra. Yamanaka conmovida por la escena se unió al abrazo.

En las vacaciones con su familia, lejos de sus amigas, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, habían notado su cambio físico, pero aún quedaba el interior.

Que gusto me da verte, hace mucho que no te veía, ¿qué tal las vacaciones? Estas guapísima.

Gracias Sra. Yamanaka, la verdad es que durante las vacaciones con mi familia tuve mucho tiempo libre, y decidí hacerme un cambio.

Te ves hermosa Hina, espera a que te vea Tenten, a ver qué dice.

Pues espero que le gusté, pero lo cierto es que he venido por unas flores. Durante el verano soy voluntaria en el hospital, y como no he estado, me gustaría hacerles una visita aprovechando que hoy entramos más tarde.

Amm... ¡Claro! Se me había olvidado decírtelo mama, pero quede de acompañar a Hinata.

Qué casualidad.

No te preocupes mama, te encargarás bien de la floristería en mi ausencia, voy por mi bolso, escoge las flores.

Hinata entendió a la perfección que Ino quería librarse de su trabajo, y siendo consciente de su capacidad nula para mentir, comenzó a escoger rápidamente las flores. Al volver, Hinata ya estaba pagando. Ino se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla al igual que Hinata. Al salir se encaminaron hacia el hospital, mientras Ino le agradecía por haber sido su vía de escape.

Se encontraba paralizado en frente de la puerta, sin poder mover ningún músculo, para su sorpresa, tenía miedo, y eso es decir poco, estaba aterrado. En cuanto traspasara la puerta y entrara a ese despacho, su vida cambiaría para bien o para mal, la respuesta le aterrorizaba. Decidido a enfrentar lo que viniera, tocó la puerta esperando que le indicaran que podía entrar. Para su desgracia, conocía a la perfección esa estancia del hospital, el ventanal que da al parking con las cortinas siempre medio cerradas es lo primero que ves. A la izquierda se encuentra una librería llena de enciclopedias y libros pulcramente ordenados, y una puerta que lleva a su consultorio. A la derecha, unos cómodos sillones de cuero para los visitantes, frente a la grandiosa mesa de roble que sirve de escritorio al doctor pirulí, quien estaba revisando el expediente de uno de sus pacientes, le indico que se sentara.

La paciencia no era una cualidad que el poseyera, pero se vio incapaz de articular palabra. El doctor pirulí intuyo como se sentía Sasuke, lastimosamente, conocía a Sasuke desde hace varios años. La primera vez que lo vio, estaba sentado en la sala de espera de la UCI, junto a su hermano no mucho mayor que él, agarrando su mano y conteniendo las lágrimas. Se interesó por los pequeños y supo que sus padres habían tenido un desastroso accidente automovilístico. Los vio durante varios días más, y cuando los padres de los menores murieron, pudo ver como los ojos del más pequeño perdían su brillo, y se vaciaban por completo. Lo siguió viendo a lo largo de los años a causa de la enfermedad de su hermano. Aún tenía esa mirada, vacía. Su rostro era duro y pálido, nunca, en todos estos años, lo había visto sonreír. Se había prometido a si mismo que le devolvería a esos ojos la chispa perdida antaño, su hermano era lo último que le quedaba y no dejaría que la vida también se lo arrebatara.

Se quitó las gafas y las dejo sobre su escritorio, por fin tenía una buena noticia que darle, algo que había costado mucho. Sonrió al pensar la reacción de Sasuke. La sonrisa del señor pirulí inquietó de sobremanera a Sasuke, habían estado varios minutos mirándose directamente a los ojos sin mentar palabra alguna.

Son buenas noticias las que te tengo, Sasuke.

Al despedirse del Sr. pirulí, le estrechó fuertemente la mano, dándole las gracias más sinceras que había dado durante toda su vida. Salió sonriente a encontrarse con su hermano, quien lo estaba esperando desde hace ya varios minutos. Tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje que daba su ventana, pensando que quizás fueran tan malas noticias que Sasuke había sido incapaz de enfrentarlas y decirle que ya no había esperanza. Eran ya muchos los años que su enfermedad lo acompañaba, y no creía que a estas alturas, tuviera alguna solución.

La puerta se abrió e hizo que dirigiera su mirada a quien acababa de entrar. Su hermano tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Al parecer eran buenas.

Hinata, no pensé que fuera a decir esto, pero quiero ir ya al colegio, ¿a cuántos pacientes visitas? ¿Te pagan por esto o qué?

Ya casi vamos a acabar, ten un poco de paciencia.

¿Bromeas? La última habitación en la que entramos, había un tío gordo y peludo recibiendo un baño de esponja, si tengo que volver a ver algo semejante- Al doblar la esquina chocaron con otro estudiante de su colegio, que no estaba muy atento de por dónde iba.

Disculpad, de veras, es que no veía por donde iba. ¡Hey! Pero ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Ver a tíos gordos recibir baños de esponja.

Ugh ni me lo recuerdes, yo también entré a la habitación equivocada. Que gusto me da verte Hinata, estas muy guapa.

La verdad es que estamos aquí de visita, Hinata es voluntaria aquí en el hospital, ¿verdad?... ¿Hinata?- La chica todavía estaba asimilando el cumplido del chico, pero atino a decirle un entrecortado sí.

¿Y tú qué haces aquí? los baños de esponja son sólo para los pacientes.

Jaja estoy aquí por Sasuke, me dijo que vendría a visitar a su hermano y quedamos de encontrarnos aquí.

Ah que interesante, pues si quieres te acompañamos, que nosotras ya nos íbamos, que ya hemos acabado.

Eh si, si. Nosotras ya, ya acabamos, eh, estas flores, son para...

Para dejarlas en la recepción y que adornen un poco el lugar.

Ah, pues vale, si queréis venir.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigían a la habitación de Itachi, que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban. Era una habitación grande y luminosa, llena de todo tipo de regalos, presentes y flores, todos para darle ánimo a Itachi, con el fin de su pronta recuperación. Cuando se encontraban a unos pasos de la habitación, Sasuke salía de esta, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, feliz.

Naruto camino hasta el agarrándolo por el cuello, saludándolo, y explicándole que se habían encontrado a las chicas mientras caminaba por el hospital.

Oye Hinata, tu estas muy pálida, ven, que te voy a llevar a que te vean, ¿has desayunado? Igual es eso, vamos mejor a cafetería.

La chica se vio incapaz de decirle que se encontraba bien, que había desayunado y muy bien, pero, ¿cómo explicarle que estaba así por él? Prefería desayunar dos veces, y pasar tiempo con él. Esto nos dejo a un sorprendido Sasuke, y a una incómoda Ino, que no sabía qué hacer, Hinata y Naruto, ella y Sasuke, apenas lo había visto estas vacaciones, no sabía que decirle ni que hacer, desde que empezó a salir con Shikamaru no había vuelto a coquetearle, apenas intercambiaban palabras.

Bueno… ¿Y qué tal está Itachi?

Sasuke dejó a un lado al idiota de Naruto, y recordó la sonrisa de Itachi, cuando se le ilumino la cara… y sin darse cuenta, sonrió mientras miraba a Yamanaka.

Está bien, ¿y tú?- Realmente no le interesaba, pero hoy estaba de buen humor, tanto que hasta podía ser educado.

A Ino le cogió por sorpresa esa pregunta, ¿y esa sonrisa? El nunca sonreía. Nunca era amable, nunca se preocupaba por otra persona que no fuera él, nunca había demostrado la más mínima preocupación por ella.

Pues bien, ¿tú estás bien?

¿Por qué preguntas?

No sé, estas diferente a otros días.

Estoy perfectamente.

Vale, me alegro por ti…Quizás deberíamos ir a la cafetería, nos deben estar esperando.

Sí, será lo mejor.

En el camino al colegio, ninguna de las dos había hablado, hoy el día había comenzado inusualmente bien, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿por qué de repente sus amores platónicos mostraban interés en ellas? Ninguna se lo creía. Igual le estaban dando mucha importancia, una simple sonrisa y un cómo estás no es el comienzo de una historia de amor, y un qué guapa estás no es la gran cosa entre amigos.

A lo lejos, se encontraba Tenten alzando la mano a modo de saludo con una ancha sonrisa. Hinata se sorprendió al ver a Tenten, y el cambio de look de la chica.

Tenten llevaba su cabellera ondulada atada con dos pasadores en la parte de atrás, pero lo que llamaba la atención, era que al fin se había hecho las tan ansiadas mechas californianas por la chica. Se notaba al instante que había exprimido cada día del verano por su hermosa piel bronceada, que le sentaba de maravilla. Llevaba arremangada y abierta la sudadera color granate, el polo por fuera y la falda del colegio cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla. Sus medias a la altura de la rodilla, unos botines negros y su bolso bandolera completaban su look, más las pulseras y el anillo que había adquirido en su tienda favorita.

Tenten era una chica que llamaba la atención la mirases por donde la mirases, era alta y esbelta, con un cuerpo sano y bien formado gracias a los dos deportes que practicaba. Adornaban su piel dos tatuajes que aún cuando su madre los veía se arrepentía de haberla dejado cometer esa estupidez a tan corta edad, pero sabía que si no daba su consentimiento, iría a un lugar de mala muerte a hacérselo sin permiso. Ella era así, testaruda y cabezota, dulce y alegre, simpática y espontánea.

La chica se encontraba cerca de una de las bancas del recinto escolar, junto al árbol en el que solían descansar los días soleados. Al verla, Hinata corrió hacia la chica, quien la alzo en brazos eufórica por el reencuentro. Cuando se separaron, la rubia había llegado hasta ella a toda prisa, lanzándose también, pero haciendo que Tenten y ella cayeran en el césped. Entre risas comenzaron a revolcarse por la manga, mientras Hinata se avergonzaba y les decía a los chicos que estaban en la banca que dejarán de mirar a sus amigas. Cuando Tenten se incorporó, abrazo de nuevo a Hinata, haciéndole saber lo mucho que la había extrañado.

Me alegra ver tu sutil cambio, te sienta bien, pero la falda sigue estando muy larga, déjame arreglarla.-Instintivamente, Hinata aparto a la chica con sus brazos, roja de vergüenza ante tal comentario.-Veo que no todo ha cambiado.

En ese instante, Hinata comprendió que si quería que la gente la tuviera en cuenta, tendría que dejar de sonrojarse por comentarios como aquellos.

Hey, déjala. Tú no le hagas caso a esta, Hina. Te dije que recoger tu cabello y delinear tus ojos te sumaria puntos con Naruto, y lo ha hecho. El detalle de la falda fue perfecto.

¿Y lo ha hecho? ¿De qué me he perdido?

Nos encontramos a Naruto en el hospital de camino aquí.

Vale, creo que ya es hora de irme. Hay mucha gente a la que tengo que saludar, adiós.

Mírala, como se escabulle cuando lo nombras jajaja. ¡Kiba está en la parte trasera del colegio, por donde se hacen los skaters!

Adivina quien más estaba en el hospital.

Por casualidad ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

¡Sí! ¡Y me sonrió!

¡¿Qué?! Y a todo esto, ¿qué hacías todos en el hospital? ¿Quién se ha muerto? ¿Ahora con cada visita reparten morfina o qué?

Qué cosas dices chica, Naruto acompaño a Sasuke a ver a su hermano, yo a Hinata por lo que es voluntaria y nos los encontramos.

Ah vale, ¿y Sasuke te dijo algo más?

Pues- Ino se vio interrumpida por la mano de Tenten que la callo súbitamente.

Calla y disimula, viene Shikamaru...y si, pues eso, que estuvo muy bien.

Hola Ino, Tenten.

Hola Shika...vaya, que cortante.

Ya te digo, desde que cortamos que está así.

Pobrecillo, si yo lo entiendo, llevabais mucho tiempo, y estaba muy tragado de ti. Tú dale tiempo, que a lo mejor las cosas cambian.

Ya si yo eso lo sé, pero es que es mi mejor amigo, y apenas hablamos.

Oye y el cambio de Hinata, ¿a qué viene? ¿A ti te ha dicho algo?

Nada, que tenía mucho tiempo libre. Pero esta guapísima, más adorable no puede estar.

Si está guapa pero algo le habrá pasado en las vacaciones para que esté así, ¿y si se encontró con Naruto y por eso sé a ido cuando lo has nombrado?

Deja esas teorías conspiratorias, si hubiera pasado algo nos lo diría. Anda, camina que te cuento como ha sido mi maravilloso encuentro con Uchiha.

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban recostados en el césped. Apenas habían intercambiado algunas palabras, puesto que Naruto se había quedado dormido, y Sasuke estaba pensando en Itachi. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin su hermano volvería a casa, a integrarse en el colegio, con sus amigos. Era más de lo que podía pedir. Pero también pensaba en esa rubia, Ino Yamanaka. ¿Tan extraño le había parecido a la chica que fuera amable?

Vaya cosa, se altera con nada, aunque ciertamente, había mostrado más interés en Itachi que en él…Sabía que su hermano la había vuelto a mirar alguna vez, sabía que había terminado con Shikamaru, pero también sabía que había intimado unas cuantas veces con Sai el verano pasado. Siguió inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho el timbre.

Despierta idiota, aún entrando más tarde, ¿y te quedas dormido?

Agh déjame, llevo levantándome tarde todo el verano, al principio cuesta acostumbrarse.

Eres un idiota, Naruto.

Vale, vale, ya me levanto, espérame. Y yo que creía que hoy estarías de buen humor, vi la sonrisa que le dedicaste a Ino...

Tan sólo fue una sonrisa, no sé por qué crees que algo tan insignificante como eso cambiaría mi estado de ánimo.

De veras Sasuke, eres un amargado, mantienes cara de estreñido todo el tiempo. Ahora que sabes que tu hermano se va a recuperar, deberías darte una oportunidad con alguna chica.

Por el comentario, Naruto recibió, aparte de una mirada molesta, un empujón.

Hinata ya había saludado a Kiba y a algunos otros compañeros de su clase. Ahora estaba en el baño, observando su reflejo. Quizás había sido una tontería seguir los consejos de Ino, ahora recibía demasiadas miradas del público masculino, y le incomodaba de sobre manera.

Vaya, que sorpresa más agradable Hinata.

Ho- Hola Sakura.

Te veo bien, Hinata, pero te perdiste de mucho estos tres meses que estuviste fuera.

¿A qué te refieres?

¿Sigues siendo amiga de Ino?

Sí.

Pues mal empezamos. Deberías elegir mejor tus amistades, ella tiene tendencia a clavarte un puñal por la espalda.

¿Qu-Qué quie-eres decir?

Veo que sigues tartamudeando cuando te pones nerviosa. Veras Hina, yo de ti, me empezaría a alejar de Yamanaka, sino quieres que te haga más daño. Es increíble lo que hizo con Naruto…

¿Qué de Naruto?

Jajaja por supuesto, no te lo ha dicho. Tienes que dejar esa actitud de niña buena y tímida que no te está llevando a ninguna parte, tartamudeando y lloriqueando, es penoso.

Lo penoso es que todavía sigas con estos intentos patéticos de crear conflicto entre nosotras.

Eso ya lo haces muy bien tú solita, Ino.

Mira Sakura, tal vez Hinata no pueda ponerte en tu lugar pero yo sí, así que porque mejor no te largas.

Claro, de todas formas, ya dije lo que tenía que decir.

Sakura se fue satisfecha. Sabía que con lo que le había dicho a Hinata, pronto esa amistad sería historia.

Ella te dice cosas hirientes y tú te quedas sin decir nada, ¿qué estás, pánfila perdida hija mía? A ver si reaccionas de una vez. Ella no es tu amiga.

¿Y la culpa de quién es?

¿Insinúas que fue mía? Porque sabes perfectamente qué fue lo que pasó.

No, no lo sé. Igual con eso también me has mentido.

¿También?

¿Me crees tonta, no? ¿Una pánfila que no se entera de lo que pasa a su alrededor? Pues ¿sabes qué? Que te equivocas de persona.- Acto seguido Hinata se fue del baño. Tenía que averiguar lo que había pasado, pero no con Sakura.

¿Y a esta qué le ha dado? Que me ha venido hormonal pérdida, si es que a saber lo que le ha dicho la otra.

Se quedo unos minutos más en el baño, retocándose un poco, no le había dado tiempo esta mañana. Ino llevaba el pelo suelto, cosa que rara vez hacía, normalmente lo traía atado en una coleta. Llevaba la falda a la misma altura que Tenten, le gustaba que su polo se ciñera a su cuerpo, se había quitado la sudadera del colegio y sus medias le tapaban las rodillas. Su maquillaje era muy natural, lo que le gustaba era que la atención se centrara en sus ojos azules. Llevaba los pendientes que le había regalado Asuma, su profesor favorito, y un colgante de la amistad que compartía con Tenten.

Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, había escuchado la conversación entre Sakura e Hinata, y sabía a lo que se refería. Cuando la chica descubriera lo que había pasado, no se lo perdonaría.

Hinata buscaba desesperadamente a su amigo Kiba, Tenten se había hecho la loca y evitado el tema, así que él tenía que decírselo. Lo encontró guardando su mochila en la taquilla que le habían asignado.

Necesito hablar contigo Kiba, por favor, es urgente.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿A qué viene esa cara?

Es que, he hablado con Sakura, y creo que en las vacaciones paso algo con Naruto, y debería saber que es ese que.

Hinata, no creo ser la persona idónea para hablar de ese tema, eres mi amiga, pero también soy amigo de Naruto, y si él no sabe nada de tus sentimientos, no hay nada que reprochar.

¿Pero qué tiene que ver Ino en todo eso? ¿Qué hizo ella?

Deberías preguntárselo a ella, nos vemos, Shikamaru me está esperando.

Hinata hubiese preferido recurrir a otra persona, pero si sus mejores amigos estaban por la labor, ella sabía de alguien que sí.


	2. Mistakes and Successes

Matsuri e Hinata habían sido grandes amigas tiempo atrás. Eran pocas las veces que hablaban ya, pero de vez en cuando intercambiaban algunas palabras. Era extraño. Se habían convertido en dos completas desconocidas después de la gran pelea que habían tenido Ino y Sakura. Hinata, Ino, y Tenten por un lado, Matsuri y Sakura por otro.

-¡Vaya, Hinata! Gusto verte, no te has dejado ver mucho estas vacaciones.

-Hola Matsuri, sí, lo cierto es que pase las vacaciones fuera.

-¿Y qué tal todo? ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Mira, siento dejar las for-formalidades aparte, pe-pero necesito saber algo.

-Ay Hinata, creo que ya sé a lo que te refieres. Creí que Sakura podría mantener la boca cerrada, pero no.

-Solo, di-dime qué tiene que ver Ino en to-todo esto, por favo-vor.

-Verás, fue en una fiesta que hubo a principios de verano…

_Hacía dos semanas que habían salido a vacaciones, y tradicionalmente, se celebraba una fiesta en la casa de Sasuke Uchiha. El ponía la casa, y los demás se encargaban de llevar alcohol y chicas de moral cuestionable._

_Ino había ido acompañada de Tenten, pero la chica estaba disfrutando de una partida de beer pong contra Kiba. Había decidido alejarse del bullicio provocado por la multitud de jóvenes embriagados, así que decidió seguir un maltrecho sendero, ya que la verja estaba entreabierta, o propiamente hablando, estaba tan descuidada como el resto del camino y en unas condiciones tan lamentables que simplemente no cerraba. Habría sabido hacía donde se dirigía si el cartel junto a la verja no hubiera estado lleno de musgo. Desde hace muchos años que ninguno, a excepción de los Uchiha, había vuelto al lago. Era uno de los recónditos lugares de esa casa inexplorados por Ino. _

_Cuando llegó, encontró a Sasuke, bebiendo de una botella de whisky. Pensó que lo mejor sería dar vuelta atrás, lo último que quería era incordiar al anfitrión, pero este ya había notado su presencia._

_-No hace falta que te vayas, hay sitio para los dos._

_Al decir esto, se hizo a un lado para dejarle sitio a Ino. Dudó un momento si sentarse o no, pero al final accedió. Era tan extraño estar ahí con él, porque ¿cuántas veces había soñado con un momento así? Sasuke hizo ademán de hablar, ¿era esta la parte en que la besaba? Por favor, que así sea. Pero no dijo nada, se quedó con la mirada perdida en el lago._

_Estaba realmente atractivo. Llevaba una camisa blanca, con los cuatro primeros botones desabrochados, los pantalones arremangados y botella en mano. Estaba descalzo, sus pies estaban sumergidos en el agua, bajo la luz de la luna. Era una imagen de él que nunca olvidaría._

_Ella llevaba una camiseta corta negra de encaje, unos shorts de tiro ancho, unos botines y múltiples accesorios. ¿Qué se supone que debería decir? Necesitaba un tema de conversación urgente antes de que la situación se volviera incomoda, pero el rompió el silencio._

_-Se está bien aquí, ¿no? Quiero decir, lejos de toda esa gente…Es bueno que no digas nada.-Dio una pausa para beber de la botella.-No como todos eso que se acercan a hablar conmigo porque están en mi casa y ni me conocen._

_Este era uno de los efectos del alcohol, el vomito verbal. Todas esas cosas que no dirías estando sobrio. Se estaba confesando con la primera chica que se había encontrado, y esta chica no sabía qué hacer. Se quedó mirándolo a los ojos esperando que continuara. _

_-Siempre hago esta estúpida fiesta, porque, ya sabes, son mis amigos, y sus madres no quieren tener a un montón de menores alcoholizados en sus casas, y digo, bueno, ¿por qué no?, no hay problema, digo, yo no tengo padres, así que qué importa. No es cómo que me van a regañar o algo, ¿y mi hermano mayor? Da igual, nunca nadie pregunta por él. Ya sabes, está hospitalizado pero no es relevante…Y, quiero decir, a veces es divertido, beber, las chicas que constantemente se te insinúan, pero, después pienso, y caigo en cuenta, y quiero alejarme de todos, que se vayan a la puta mierda, que se jodan…-Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, dio un sorbo mas.- ¡Que se jodan todos! ¡Que les den!-Gritó a la nada, extendiendo los brazos.- Que me den-Dijo en un susurro._

_Ahora las ganas de llorar eran inevitables. Siempre con esa apariencia sobria e irascible, y ahora tan vulnerable, tan débil, tan dolido. Simplemente no supo qué hacer, de nuevo. Él siguió bebiendo y ella se quedó estática, sin saber cómo actuar. Con cada palabra que había dicho, su corazón se iba partiendo, trocito por trocito. Le había dolido en el alma saber cómo se sentía Sasuke, y esa impotencia la estaba devorando por dentro. Lloró en silencio, junto a él._

_-Sasuke…- Naruto se encontraba detrás de ellos, Ino se giro a verlo, pero Sasuke apenas le dio importancia._

_-Vete Naruto…Estamos disfrutando de un maravilloso momento aquí, ¿verdad?-Dijo rodeándole el cuello con su brazo._

_-Vamos, te llevaré a tu cuarto, has bebido demasiado._

_Soltó a Ino, tambaleando al incorporarse, encarando a Naruto._

_-¿Vas a decirme lo que tengo qué hacer en mi propia casa?_

_-Soy tu amigo, Sasuke, déjame ayudarte._

_-¡Vale! ¡Lo haré! Pero solo si la señorita viene con nosotros.- Dijo mirando a Ino._

_La aludida se sorprendió, boquiabierta, estaba a punto de responder pero Naruto hablo por ella.-Claro, ella viene, ¿Verdad Ino?_

_-Sí.-Agarraron a Sasuke por cada extremo, puesto que a duras penas se mantenía en pie. Lo llevaron hasta su cuarto, evitando que fuera visto por las personas que estaban festejando dentro de la casa en vez del jardín, cosa difícil puesto que Sasuke no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Cuando lo acostaron en la cama, Naruto le pidió a Ino que se fuera, que él podía encargarse de Sasuke ahora, pero este protesto, agarrando a Ino de la muñeca._

_-Déjala qué se quede, no seas aburrido. El que está sobrando aquí eres tú. _

_-¡Estúpido Sasuke! No voy a dejarte solo con Ino, estoy siendo muy paciente así que cállate, idiota.-Chilló tirándole una almohada a Sasuke._

_-¿Estás seguro de qué debería dejarte solo con él? Porque no parece que controles muy bien la situación._

_-Todo es culpa del idiota, que me lo pone difícil.-Después más calmado añadió.- No te preocupes Ino, yo me encargo._

_Sasuke aun no había soltado la muñeca de Ino, así que la estiró haciendo que cayera en la cama con él. Sus caras estaban extremadamente cerca, a punto de besarse, pero Naruto los separó, echando a Ino a empujones del cuarto, cerrando la puerta cuando la hubo sacado. Incrédula aun con toda esta situación, decidió esperar a Naruto sentada en las escaleras. No tardó más de diez minutos en sentarse a su lado._

_-No fue nada fácil quitarle esta.-Dijo agitando la botella que tenía en la mano. Los dos rieron, y no dijeron nada pasados unos segundos.-Siento que hayas tenido que ver esto._

_-No importa, al contrario, me hubiese gustado poder hacer algo más por él._

_-Jajaja si lo dices por el beso que impedí, lo siento, pero no se hubiese acordado. No es la primera vez que hace algo como esto._

_Se sonrojo al recordarlo. -¡No me refería a eso!- Aclaró.- Pero, ¿qué ha hecho antes?_

_-Emborracharse, dejar ver ese lado oculto que tiene, el vulnerable. El que sufre a diario. Nunca se acuerda de nada, si hubiera dejado que algo pasará entre vosotros, el no lo recordaría. Solo tú, y no quiero verte sufrir._

_-¿Ocurre muy a menudo?_

_-No, solo ha pasado algunas veces. Esta es la forma que tiene de desahogarse, y no lo juzgo. No creo que necesite una reprimenda, sino apoyo._

_A Ino se le humedecieron los ojos, y dijo con una sonrisa.-Eres un gran amigo, Naruto.- Se secó las lágrimas y añadió.-Pero ya que impediste mi momento romántico soñado, hagamos realidad el tuyo._

_Ino lo cogió de la mano, y lo llevó hasta el jardín. Cogió dos vasos y los llenó de cerveza._

_-Ino, me siento muy alagado, y estas muy buena, pero sería muy raro si nos besamos._

_-¡No me refería a mí, idiota! Aquí tenemos vista periférica de todas las chicas que hay, y hay mucho por donde elegir._

_-¡Estás loca datteba-yo! Sakura está aquí, no quiero que me vea con ninguna otra chica._

_-No seas idiota Naruto, a Sakura no le importa. Deja de preocuparte tanto por lo que ella piense o diga. ¿No quieres desahogarte tú también de algún modo?_

_-¿Y está es la solución?_

_-No necesariamente, es como un descanso de todo lo que acontece en tu vida. He visto las miraditas que os habéis dedicado Shizuka y tú, que no estoy ciega._

_-¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás igual de borracha que Sasuke? Dame ese vaso._

_-Si sigues diciendo estupideces como esa te vas a ganar un golpe Naruto, te lo advierto._

_-Vale vale, no diré nada más._

_-Solo, no quiero que sigas ilusionado con alguien que no está a tu alcance, y nunca lo estará. Has hecho hasta lo imposible para gustarle, y si no lo has conseguido no deberías desperdiciar más el tiempo. Te estás perdiendo las cosas que están a tu alcance y que han estado ahí para ti desde, siempre._

_-Ese es el punto, no quiero darme por vencido, estoy enamorado de ella y siempre lo he estado. Por un discurso motivador no van a cambiar las cosas, el sentimiento sigue ahí._

_-Te entiendo, ¿vale? Se lo que es estar enamorada de alguien que tan si quiera sabe de tu existencia, pero no puedes aferrarte más a ese sentimiento si sabes que es imposible. Tienes que ser lo suficientemente listo para saber cuándo retirarte._

_-Se el dolor que implica, ¿vale? Lo sé. Pero no estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para entrarle a otra chica._

_-Eso se puede arreglar._

Había decidido que lo mejor sería sincerarse con Hinata, ella siempre había sido una excelente amiga, no quería lastimarla más, y si se entraba de boca de otro sería peor.

Cuando salía del baño diviso a Sasuke junto a Naruto entrando en el recinto. Los dos tomaron caminos diferentes. Sasuke venía en su dirección. Sería indiferente ante ese hecho, sabía cómo reaccionaba Sasuke cuando era consciente de lo que provocaba en una chica, y no caería en ese juego. Pero a pesar de sus intentos, Sasuke se fijó en la chica, y al pasar a su lado la agarró de la muñeca y le dijo:

-Ya sonó el timbre, debemos ir al auditorio.

No dijo nada, se dejo guiar por él. Extrañamente, a Sasuke, el agarre le había producido una sensación de Déjà vu. Eso era raro. Nunca había interactuado mucho con la chica, así que no le dio importancia. Al llegar al auditorio, todavía agarrándola de la muñeca, se sentó y la estiró para que se sentara junto a él. De nuevo esa maldita sensación de Déjà vu, ¿había algo que se le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué una chica que no representaba nada para él le estaba haciendo sentir tantas emociones revueltas?

Tenten estaba buscando desesperadamente a sus amigas, pero ninguna aparecía. Había estado esperando con ansias este día, en el que se reunirían después de tanto tiempo separadas, y las dos la habían dejado de lado. Pues vaya asco de día, menudas amigas las que se mandaba.

-Oye, disculpa, soy nueva y no me estoy orientando muy bien, ¿me puedes indicar dónde está el auditorio?

-Claro, mira, ven conmigo que de igual forma yo voy para allá. Soy Tenten, encantada.

-Yo soy Temari, mucho gusto.

-¿Y de dónde vienes?

-De Suna.

-Anda, aquí hay varios chicos que son de allí. Si no estoy mal dos chicas y un chico. ¿A qué grado vas?

"_-Ya te lo había dicho.-Dijo entre risas- A mí en esto no me gana ni Dios._

_-Va flipada, que solo ha sido suerte. Sí te he dejado ganar, tío._

_-A ver listo, ¿ha sido suerte o me has dejado ganar? Si estas muy ciego, espérame aquí que te traiga algo de comer._

_Tenten se dirigía hacia la cocina, Kiba se había pasado un poco con la bebida y encargarse de él en momentos como ese ya era algo habitual. Pasó por las escaleras y se topo con Ino llorando._

_-Tía, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué lloras?_

_-Joder Tenten, me ha pasado algo muy fuerte. Es que si te lo cuento no te lo vas a creer._

_-Haz el intento._

_-Es que no puedo, no me salen las palabras._

_-Pero no me digas eso. Dime quien te ha hecho daño, ¿a quién hay que patearle el culo? Porque si ha sido Sakura-_

_-No, que no, que ella no ha tenido nada que ver. No lo tomes a mal, pero vete ya que estoy esperando a Naruto._

_-¿Es por Naruto que estas así?_

_-No tonta, no te preocupes que después te lo cuento todo, pero ahora vete._

Ino buscaba a sus amigas con la mirada, pero ni rastro de ellas. Se percato de que Sakura estaba delante de ella. Las ganas de pegarle una patada eran inmensas, pero se resistió. Atravesando varias filas del auditorio, Naruto se dejo caer en el asiento contiguo al de Sasuke.

-¿Y Shizuka?

-No lo sé, la ando buscando.

Oh, Dios, mío. Algo en el cerebro de Ino se activo. A estas alturas Hinata simplemente ya debía saberlo. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo semejante? En cuanto los viera, a la chica se le iba a partir el corazón en dos. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento Naruto se había ido, solo era capaz de pensar en su amiga. Rápidamente se paró y salió en busca de su amiga. Pero no tardaron en ocupar su puesto.

-Parece que solo quedamos tú y yo.

-Déjalo Sakura, a ti solo te quiero cuando estoy aburrido_._

Acto seguido, se paro y dejo sola a la chica. Sakura, dolida, se quedó en su asiento. Sabía cómo era Sasuke, estaba acostumbrada a sus desplantes, malos tratos y palabras hirientes. Había aprendido a soportar todas esas humillaciones, pero eso no disminuía el dolor. ¿Acaso se había ido detrás de Ino? ¿Sasuke persiguiendo a una mujer? La sola idea ya era absurda. ¿Qué podría haber hecho la rubia para llamar la atención de Sasuke?

-Muy buenos días alumnos. Para los que no me conocen, soy Tsunade Senju, la directora de esta institución. No son muchos los estudiantes que han ingresado este año, así que, Shizune, se encargará de explicar la dinámica de las clases y el itinerario del día de hoy para que os vayáis familiarizando.

-Pobre Shizune, Tsunade siempre le encasqueta todo el trabajo.

-Ya está hecho.-Dijo al llegar Matsuri.

-Perfecto, aunque me sabe mal por la pobre Hinata. Pero esto hará que espabile, ya lo verás. Le servirá de escarmiento a las dos, mejor dicho, a las tres. Tenten también se llevará un trozo del pastel.


	3. Destino

Las puertas del auditorio se abrieron. Iban tomados de la mano. La felicidad que irradiaban sus ojos, su sonrisa, podías percibirla a kilómetros. Hinata lo notó en el momento en que los vio. Su corazón se partió al verlos. Pero el golpe de gracia, se lo había dado ella, la que recién aparecía seguida de Sasuke Uchiha. Sus miradas se chocaron. Le destrozó verla con esos ojitos llorosos, peor no se podía sentir.

Sasuke entendió de inmediato que ocurría, para nadie era un secreto los sentimientos que la Hyuga profesaba por Naruto, para nadie menos para él. El rubio le había contado que Ino lo había incitado a acercarse a Shikuza en la fiesta que había dado a principios de verano, fiesta que ni siquiera recordaba. No le costó mucho unirlo todo para estar al tanto de la situación. Sonrió. La rubia podía ser mala cuando quería, eso tenía su punto.

Hinata se sentía la persona más ridícula, patética y penosa. No había querido creer que lo que Matsuri le había dicho, creía a su, ¿amiga? Incapaz de algo semejante, algo tan ruin y traicionero, pero se equivocaba. Dio media vuelta. No quería que la vieran llorar, no iba a darle tal satisfacción, simplemente se iría con la poca dignidad que le quedaba a encerrarse a llorar en el baño mientras asimilaba toda la situación. Naruto y Sikuza siguieron su camino sin percatarse si quiera de Hinata. Naruto estaba ansioso, deseoso de que su prima llegara pronto. No quería que sus nervios le jugaran una mala pasada, por esa razón Shikuza estaba a su lado, acompañándolo, apoyándolo.

-Ese ha sido un golpe bajo, no pensé que fueras capaz de lastimar así a tu amiga. Hasta a mi me da pena.

-¿Perdón?

-No te preocupes, es algo excitante.- Dicho eso, le guiño un ojo y continuó su camino. Ahora que sabía esto, debía ir a pinchar a Naruto. Pero algo lo detuvo. Vio una cabellera roja asomarse por la entrada. Se detuvo en seco y su semblante se torno serio. Sabía lo que ella quería de él, y por ningún motivo estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo. No sabía cómo lidiar con ese conflicto, así que no quería saber nada del tema. Así era mucho más fácil de sobrellevar. Dio marcha atrás en búsqueda de un aula que tuviese las puertas abiertas para él. Sólo necesitaba esconderse unas horas, siendo el primer día que más daba.

-Hinata, ¿estás aquí? Ábreme, por favor. No quería que te enteraras así. No sé ni siquiera porque hice algo semejante, lo último que quería hacer era herirte. Te quiero demasiado como para eso, simplemente no pensé antes de actuar… ¿Hinata?... No sé de qué otra forma disculparme, fue un impulso, y no se pueden justificar los impulsos…yo, solo…no lo sé, ¿vale? Pero sal de ahí para que lo hablemos… ¿Hinata?- No estaba en el baño, como supuso que haría.- Agh maldita sea, llevo dos horas hablándole a una puerta.

-Sí, bueno, no me sorprende, no es que tengas muchas luces.

-Ahora no, no estoy de humor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hinata se ha enterado, y posiblemente está pensando en formas de crucificarme ahora mismo.

-¿Se lo ha tomado muy mal?

-Solo diré que cuando le vi la carita de perro degollado que llevaba, yo también me odie, con la misma intensidad que ella.

-No digas eso, hace un rato ha venido a hablarme pidiendo respuestas, y le he dicho que si Naruto no sabe nada de sus sentimien-

-¡Pero yo sí! Y le fallé.

-No hiciste nada malo. Yo me encargaré de ella, al fin y al cabo es mi mejor amiga.

-Gracias Kiba, de verdad que sí.

Los dos siguieron buscándola, Kiba con más suerte que Ino, la encontró en el columpio en el que Naruto solía jugar de niño.

-Imagine que estarías aquí.- No recibió ninguna respuesta, ni si quiera había levantado la cabeza desde que llego.-Deja de llorar Hinata, me frustra verte así, para.

-Entonces vete.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡He venido aquí a consolarte, a ayudarte! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Ella solo derramo más lágrimas. El comenzó a irse, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Pero estoy harta de que todo el mundo me pisotee, incluidos mis amigos.

El la abrazo con fuerza, odiaba verla así. Hinata era más buena que el pan, siempre adorable y dispuesta a ayudar a alguien, no era justo que ahora se sintiera así.

-Sé que duele, pero Ino no tuvo la culpa. Sí, sí, no me mires así, pero Naruto nunca ha sabido lo enamorada que estás de él. El solo sabía que quería estar con Sakura pero siempre lo rechazaba, y de pronto alguien lo aconseja, y una puerta se abre ante él, tiene la oportunidad de estar con alguien que también lo quiere, no sé si con la misma intensidad que tú, pero lo hace.

-…

-Si de verdad lo quieres, debes entender que lo único que ella hizo, fue darle la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Esas palabras habían calado hondo. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, llevaba razón. Quizás era demasiado egoísta, pero en estos momentos a ella no le servía eso de "si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz". Estaba demasiado herida como para eso. Kiba la abrazo de nuevo. Se quedó pensando un poco más en la situación, y llegó a una conclusión: la única que ganaba, que se satisfacía de que se encontrara en esta situación, era Sakura. Cómo debía de estar disfrutando en estos momentos. Pero si había algo que Sakura no sabía, es que Hinata había cambiado. Y pensar qué en algún momento la había llamado amiga.

_No hacía mucho que los Hyuga disfrutaban de unas vacaciones en familia. Ciertamente no lo hacían desde hace mucho, pero eso era algo bueno. Había muchos conflictos internos en su familia, pero parecían no existir en estas vacaciones, todos con una sonrisa en el rostro, no era muy frecuente de ver. Su madre disfrutaba de los rayos de sol, mientras que Hanabi se divertía en el mar, y su padre y primo jugaban una partida de ping pon._

_Después de comer, habían dado un paseo por las hermosas playas de Virginia, hasta se habían tomado un par de fotos. Cuando llegaron a casa, su padre la mando llamar. Siempre que se reunía con su padre, le invadía un miedo por todo el cuerpo. No era ningún secreto que su padre se avergonzaba de su carácter, manera de actuar y demás, pero esas reuniones solo eran reprimendas, y no creía haber hecho algo malo. Tocó la puerta, su padre le informó que podía entrar y eso hizo. Estaba de espaldas a ella, mirando por el gran ventanal que permanecía abierto, trayendo ese agradable olor a mar. Hinata se sentó. Permaneció en silencio hasta que su padre habló._

_-He tomado una decisión que puede afectar a nuestra familia. Como sabrás, los Hyuga somos una de las familias más importantes de Konoha, después de los Senju y los Uchiha, las familias fundadoras. Como también sabrás, lo que hagan los miembros más jóvenes repercute en la opinión que tienen sobre nosotros. Siendo tú mi hija mayor, eres mi sucesora al cargo de esta familia y todas las tareas que esto acarrea, pero he decidido que Neji será quién me releve. Tú no estás preparada, Hanabi es aún muy joven y el reúne todas las características que se esperarían ver en ti…Bien, si no tienes nada que decir, márchate._

_Se levantó con rigidez automáticamente después de escuchar esas palabras. Estaba en shock. Ella era su hija mayor, ¿tanta era la vergüenza que le producía a su padre? ¿Tanto la menospreciaba? Dejó de caminar para comenzar a correr. Se detuvo cuando llegó a la playa, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas con la respiración agitada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Cayó de rodillas en la arena. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó llorando en la misma posición, ni si quiera se había percatado de la presencia de Neji, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?_

_-El destino es algo caprichoso…Yo no tengo intención de encargarme de las tareas de Hiashi, y para ti lo es todo. Yo solo quiero irme lejos de ese maldito pueblo…hacer lo que me plazca, sin tener que cumplir con lo que dictaminan para mí. Pero el destino no es algo que podamos cambiar. _

_-¿No quieres sustituir a mi padre? Es de los hombres más importantes en Konoha. Es un privilegio, el que se te está otorgando. Tú no perteneces a la rama-_

_-A la rama principal. Toda mi vida me lo han estado restregando en la cara, el "favor" que me estáis haciendo. No lo quiero. No quiero nada de esto. Pero ahora debo encargarme de tus deberes, porque eres una fracasada, una perdedora._

_-No soy una perdedora. Me he esforzado día a día por cumplir las expectativas de mi padre, Dios sabe que lo he hecho. Me esforzado al máximo, he dado lo mejor de mí, he estudiado, he- La mano de Neji fue directa hacia su garganta, tumbada en la arena, Neji se posiciono encima de ella, enfadado, para gritarle. Hinata apartó la cara. Subió la mano hasta su cara para obligarla a mirarlo._

_-¡Cállate! ¿Crees que todo ese esfuerzo vale la pena? ¿Qué todo ese esfuerzo hará la diferencia?__ El destino es algo decidido desde el nacimiento y, sin importar lo que se intente, las personas no pueden cambiarlo, a ti te ha tocado ser una perdedora, asúmelo y supéralo._

_-N-no.-Menguo el agarre.-No perderé contra ti, no esta vez._

_-Todas las personas nacemos destinadas a algo, pero todos compartimos un mismo destino: la muerte... _

_La agarró por la nuca, arrastrándola hasta el mar. Estrepitó su cabeza contra el agua, ahogándola. Hinata creía que moriría esa noche. Forcejeó con su primo, pero fue en vano. Sacó su cabeza del agua, intentó tomar todo el aire que pudo en una bocanada, pero comenzó a entrarle agua en los pulmones. Volvió a meter su cabeza bajo el agua, y después de unos interminables segundos la sacó. Sin previo aviso, la agarro del pelo. Se acerco a su oído, y le dijo "Un perdedor siempre será un perdedor". Aún agarrándola del pelo, la tiro al agua. Y ahí la dejó, llorando. Se sentó en la arena abrazando sus piernas. Hanabi salió a buscarla a la hora de cenar puesto que no aparecía. Hinata no le contó nada a su hermana, pero esta se encargó por completo de ella. La metió en el baño que ambas compartían, le quitó el jersey que llevaba y el traje de baño. La metió en la tina y le dio un baño caliente. La vistió, le dio de comer y la acostó. Hinata le pidió que no se fuera, así que esperó a que se quedara dormida para poder irse, pero Hinata no se durmió. Lo único que hizo fue llorar en silencio. Hanabi lo notó, pero no hizo preguntas al respecto. Creyó que estaba así por la noticia que había recibido, jamás atribuiría sus llantos al hecho de que Neji la había ahogado en el mar, era algo inimaginable. _

_Pensó en contarle a su padre, a un miembro de su familia, pero era más el temor que le impartía Neji que sus ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos la clase de persona que era. Había repetido una y otra vez todas sus palabras, memorizándolas. Todo ese resentimiento que tenía guardado contra su familia no era bueno, y aunque había intentado odiarlo por todos los medios, no podía. Era sangre de su sangre, era familia. Tenía la intención de ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo._

_Las siguientes semanas vinieron acompañadas de mucha tensión. Hinata necesitaba reencontrarse con sus amigas. Desde esa noche en la playa ella no era la misma. Era como si una parte de ella se hubiera ahogado en el mar. Como si hubiera resurgido. Hinata había perdido su puesto como Hyuga al frente de los negocios de su padre, pero no perdería en nada más, nunca más. _

-Hinata, ¿estás aquí?

-Si lo que quieres es verme solo tienes que decirlo, no uses de excusa a tu amiga.

-Eres la última persona con la que quiero estar, así que bájale a esos humos que estoy buscando a Hinata, ¿la has visto?

-Luego de que viera todos sus miedos agarrando la mano de Naruto, no, no la he visto.

-Qué asco de niñato.

Se acercó peligrosamente a ella aprisionándola contra la puerta. No le había gustado nada lo que había dicho. Notó como su respiración fue en aumento.

-¿Esa es realmente tu percepción de mi?

Miró sus labios, como si quisiera besarlos. Lugo la miró directamente a los ojos durante un par de segundos, y se acerco más a ella, haciendo ademán de besarla.

El corazón le iba a mil por hora, ¿iba a besarla? ¿Cuántas veces iba a verse en esta situación? Al menos estaba vez era consciente de sus actos y no iba a olvidarlo a la noche siguiente.

-Eres tan patética, Yamanaka. Es lastimoso ver como reaccionas ante cosas tan insignificantes. Te pongo nerviosa, lo noto. ¿Te excita? ¿Realmente creía que iba a besarte? ¿Qué me sentía atraído por ti? Ya no soy un niñato. Según veo.

-Lo que eres es un idiota, Sasuke Uchiha. Ya no provocas nada en mi, bueno sí, asco. Me repugnas, y espero que tú y tu puñetero ego os vayais a la mierda.

Le tiró un beso, lo que hizo que la rabia de Ino aumentara. Lo empujo con fuerza, dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta, y al salir pegó un fuerte portazo. ¿Quién se creía que era ese estúpido? ¿Cómo se atrevía a humillarla de ese modo? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué era tan estúpida como para seguir sintiendo algo por alguien que no hacía más que burlarse de ella?

Sasuke disfrutaba de este tipo de enfrentamientos. Hoy había hecho un gran descubrimiento, un nuevo blanco. Le gustaba ponerla nerviosa, hacerla rabiar. Al contrario que muchas, la rubia no se dejaba mangonear, no era cómo Sakura y su sequito, sólo tenía que silbar y ya estaban a sus pies. Le gustaba el carácter que tenía…se iba a divertir bastante, diversión asegurada. ¿No es siempre así con las rubias?

-Sasuke, ¡al fin te encuentro ttebayo!

Pero los rubios son la excepción.

-Largo, estoy ocupado.

-Karin está aquí, quiere hablar contigo. Le he dicho Shikuza que se la lleve al auditorio. Va, que no las quiero hacer esperar.

-Naruto, no tengo intención de hablar con ella, por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Te estás escondiendo?

-Esconder no es la palabra adecuada, yo diría evitar. Largo, no quiero verla.

-¡Pero ella te necesita! Sabes que lo está pasando mal ahora mismo, ¿la vas a dejar tirada?...No sé por qué pensé que la ayudarías, que NOS, ayudarías. Vete a la mierda.

Dos veces en un mismo día, sin si quiera horas de diferencia. Y eso que era su mejor amigo. No importaba. Estaba de buen humor, así que al diablo con eso. Es más, pensándolo mejor, él era un Uchiha, ¿por qué tenía que esconderse por una mujer tan insignificante? Al diablo con lo que ella quería.

…

-Mejor que vayas a hablar con Hinata. Lo sabe todo, y lo único que hay son llantos, y eso no me gusta mucho.

-¿Lo sabe? Mierda, pobrecilla. ¿Se ha enfadado mucho?

-El que debería estar enfadado soy yo. En vacaciones te comportas de un modo y ahora cambias radicalmente, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Este no es el mejor lugar para tener esta conversación.

-No, si ya sé que es lo que pasa. Es por Neji, ¿no? No quieres que sepa lo que ha pasado.

-¡Cállate! Fue algo pasajero, un rollo de verano. Fue, simplemente, un error.

-¿Si? Que yo me acuerde fue un error, y un error, y error tras otro, noche tras noche. ¿No fue nada para ti?

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que quieres?! Vienes aquí a pedirme que esté con Hinata, ¿y ahora toda esta serie de reclamos?

-Lo que quiero es a ti, Tenten.

-Olvídalo. Nadie puede saber sobre esto Kiba, y si le cuentas algo a alguien, te juro que te mato.

Salió del auditorio. Tenía que buscar a Hinata, y sobre todo, alejarse de Kiba Inuzuka. A lo largo del verano habían desarrollado una relación en la que la satisfacción era mutua: sexo, alcohol, drogas. Pero en cierto punto, Kiba comenzó a tener sentimientos genuinos por Tenten. Pero la chica no lo aceptaba. Ahora que el verano había acabado, y Neji volvía, las cosas cambiaban. Aunque su relación había acabado hace mucho, ya se sabe, dónde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. Volvían a hablar, y Tenten no se sentía segura con Kiba. Daba por hecho que estaba confundiendo las cosas, que simplemente había generado una dependencia, y ahora que estaba Neji, su relación sentimental sería inexistente, al igual que los sentimientos de los que hablaba Kiba. Había sido un error, pero podía rectificar.

Después de la charla en el auditorio, los estudiantes fueron a ver las listas de clases. Temari se encontraba allí, intentando hacerse un hueco para saber a dónde ir.

-Vamos, ven conmigo. Estamos en la misma clase.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

-Vi un nombre nuevo en la lista. En nuestra clase no se nos había informado del ingreso de alumnos nuevos, cosa que suelen hacer, y te vi hace un rato con Tenten.

-Oh, ¿me has estado observando?

-No te emociones, soy muy perceptivo, eso es todo.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-Temari No Sabaku, encantada.

Temari estaba encantada. Lo que tenía delante era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Estaba convencida de que el cambio de ciudad había sido lo mejor para ella y sus hermanos. ¡Sus hermanos! Debía encontrarlos rápido. Kankuro nunca era capaz de controlar a Gaara, y estaba segura de que se metería en algún lio, como siempre. Con el siempre sabias a qué atenerte, estaba más que acostumbrada, cansada mas bien. Deseaba fervientemente dejar el rol de madre con sus hermanos y vivir su vida sin preocuparse de cómo pudiera afectarle a estos. Y Sasuke Uchiha parecía el principio perfecto.


End file.
